Episode 7679 (29th August 2011)
Plot David is shocked and wet through. Kylie throws the pan out the window narrowly missing him, angering Gail. David tells an upset Kylie that he sent her flowers for her birthday. Kylie doesn't believe him and disappears back inside. Nick and Gail persuade David that they should leave Kylie to calm down, though David is reluctant to leave seeing the state his wife is in. Sylvia is highly amused and requests an encore. Gail is furious. Fiz is in the communal area with Hope. She tenses as Ruth approaches her. Asking if Hope is ok, Fiz tells her that she won't settle as her favourite teddy has gone missing. Ruth reveals the teddy from behind her back. Fiz snatches it from her and is visibly unnerved, realising it was taken from her cell. Gail tells David that Kylie has been flirting with other men. Not in the least bit bothered, David asks if that's what all this rowing is about. Nick informs David a social worker is coming round tomorrow. Gary is surprised when Owen tells him that his mum cancelled their drinks. Owen tells Gary his phone was taken from his van. Tyrone visits Fiz, noticing how drained and emotional she is. He hands her a baby book for Hope. Sensing something is wrong he asks Fiz to tell him what is going on. Leon Southam is visiting Ruth. Frank invites Peter and Leanne to his and Carla's engagement party. Peter feels awkward but Leanne decides to make an effort and accepts. Carla looks uncomfortable. Tommy and Kirk suggest that David buys Kylie flowers as they walk past No.8 where David is talking to Kylie through the letterbox. Fiz tells Tyrone that she told the Governor it was Ruth supplying drugs and doesn't feel safe. David eventually persuades Kylie to let him in saying he has proof he purchased the flowers. He tells Kylie that he will never leave her again. Gary is confused when Anna tells him that Owen cancelled on her. He suspects Faye may be involved. Audrey, Nick and Gail discuss Kylie's behaviour. Audrey tells Gail that she has to get her out of the house. Frank suggests Leanne goes with Carla to find a wedding dress. Leanne claims she is snowed under at work. Gail stomps across to No.8 ready for another stand-off with Kylie only for Nick to discover the door is no longer bolted. Tyrone follows Leon who meets up with someone on a rundown estate. Gail tells Kylie that she has to leave. David is amused by Marc being a cross-dresser. Nick tries to mediate the situation and suggests they all apologise to each other. Gary confronts Faye after finding Owen's phone in her room. He tells Anna that Faye sent the text from Owen's phone. Faye is humiliated. Tyrone tells Kirk and Tommy about his visit to see Fiz. They are concerned when Tyrone admits he followed Leon. Carla is touched when Leanne has a change of heart and says she will come with her to look for a wedding dress. David reveals he has been offered a job managing a salon in Monton and he and Kylie will be moving to the flat above it. Gail, Nick and Audrey are gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Leon Southam - Colin Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit, visiting room and exterior *Streets on Claybourne Estate Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie lets David into the house and the pair make amends, only for hostilities to resume when Gail, Nick and Audrey barge in; and Fiz confides in Tyrone after receiving another threat from Ruth. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,730,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2011 episodes